


Ten Years

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [91]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: SO MUCH FLUFF, older! Noct, two specks of angst, y'all and Noct have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Ten Years

Noct stared at the young boy, gunmetal eyes staring back at him. The boy’s black hair stuck up around his temples, much like Noct’s had when he was young. In fact, the boy looked so much like Noct that he thought he was seeing his past self.

***

“Dominus!” you called, looking for your son.  _ Where could he have gone?! _

“(Y/n)! He’s over here!” Prompto’s voice called from the front of Hammerhead, and you sighed. Dominus was always following after Prompto and the other two, trying to learn about his father. You walked to the front of the outpost, about to admonish your son when you saw him. Your body felt encased in ice as your eyes caught sight of the same black hair Dominus had inherited. As soon as you appeared in the open, steel-blue eyes turned to you, and your knees grow weak.

“Noct?” you stammered. Your steps were robotic as you approached the man, fingers grazing his cheek. He gave you a tired smile before pulling you into a tight hug.

“Hey, (N/n).”

***

“You’re telling me, we have a son?” Noct’s eyes were wide as they flicked between you and Domnius. You nodded slowly, your hand gripping onto Dominus’s. Noct’s eyes landed on his son, who had been watching him intently since Noct had arrived at the outpost. He couldn’t lie -- the resemblance between him and the boy was striking. A dull pang in his chest made Noct grimace, turning to face you once again. “When did--”

“A few days after you disappeared,” you muttered. Your hand went up to stroke your son’s hair. A frown painted the king’s face and he looked back to Dominus.

“So you’re my dad?” the boy asked suddenly, making both you and Noct jump. “You know, the stories Uncle Prompto tell of you don’t do you justice.”

That made Noct laugh, and a smile found its way to your lips.

“Really, now? Now I’m curious what Prompto has been spreading around while I was gone.”

***

You waited in Hammerhead with Dominus, hoping that Noct and the others would be okay. You remembered the conversation you had had with Ignis just before the four had left. The advisor had told you about a way that Noct could survive this -- and it had filled you with hope. That Dominus would have his father, would be able to get to know him. That you three could be a family.

“Mom, look!” Dominus yelled, and you looked up. A stray tear slipped from your eyes as the sky began to lighten, the sun rising for the first time in a decade. “Dad did it!”

“Yeah, he did, didn’t he?” you chuckled, trying to bury the worry you felt deep within your being.  _ Please be alright, Noct _ .

“This is what the sun feels like?” Dominus muttered, a wonder-filled expression on his face. A huge smile split his features as he gazed at the star, before his gunmetal eyes turned to you. “It’s warm! Like I’m being covered in a blanket!” You watched Dominus with soft eyes. You had always wondered how he would react to seeing the sun for the first time. He had been born in the darkness, and it had been all he had known his entire life. Until now, that is.

“It is warm,” you giggled. Running a hand through his hair, you smiled. “I remember when your father and I were young, we would play in the sun for hours, and your Grandpa Regis would scold us!”

“I wish I could’ve met him,” Dominus muttered, his eyes meeting the ground.

“He would’ve loved you,” Noct’s voice made you jump, and your head whipped around to see he and the others had finally returned. You ran into Noct with no warning, remembering how he would have stumbled when you two were younger, but now he stood firm. His arms wrapped around you, a smile on his lips.

“You came home,” you cried, quiet. “You came home!”

“Only ten years late, but yeah. I came home.”


End file.
